Field
The invention relates generally to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing organic light-emitting apparatuses that may be produced at reduced manufacturing costs and can simplify the overall manufacturing process.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are widely used as next generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angle, short response time, and low power consumption as well as thin and light design.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of displaying a full color image, light having different colors is emitted from pixel regions and an organic emission layer of each pixel is formed using a deposition mask. As the organic light-emitting display apparatus has higher resolution, the widths of open slits of fine metal masks used during deposition processes have become narrower and the spacing between the open slits are required to be further reduced. Also, in order to manufacture organic light-emitting display apparatuses having even higher resolutions, it is necessary to reduce or remove shadow effects. Accordingly, methods of performing deposition processes with substrates and masks in close contact may be used.
Applicants discovered that when a deposition process is performed in a state where a substrate and a mask are in close contact, the mask may inappropriately contact the substrate. In order to prevent this problem, a method involving locating a spacer on a pixel-defining film is used. However, in this case, an additional manufacturing step is added, and a thickness of an organic light-emitting display apparatus is increased due to the spacer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.